Ice making machines, or ice makers, that produce cube-, flake- or nugget-type (i.e., compressed flake) ice are well known and in extensive use. Such machines have received wide acceptance and are particularly desirable for commercial installations such as restaurants, bars, hotels, healthcare facilities and various beverage retailers having a high and continuous demand for fresh ice.
Ice makers are typically mounted on top of ice storage bins. Ice produced by ice makers is stored in the ice storage bins until the ice is removed for use. Typical ice makers stop producing ice when the ice storage bin is full. Accordingly, the refrigeration systems of typical ice makers is turned off and any water remaining in the water reservoir (e.g., sump or float chamber) of the ice maker may begin to warm up. If the ice storage bin remains full for a long period of time, such that the ice maker remains turned off for a long period of time, harmful bacteria, parasites, organisms, and/or other biological material can begin to grow in the sump of the ice maker.